


Giros del Destino

by 0Aressama1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, F/M, Genocide, M/M, Military, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Sex, Ultimate Sacrifice, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1
Summary: Pequeños cambios pueden alterar de manera drástica la historia que conocemos. El mas joven de ellos era un niño, el mas viejo era un adolescente pero todos estaban envueltos en una guerra que heredaron de sus padres, las batallas, conspiraciones y traiciones que deberán enfrentar para traer paz al mundo nuevamente, mientras deben luchar con sus sentimientos, temores y desilusiones.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Kiyi (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Giros del Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Sean bienvenidos a esta fantastica historia, estoy seguro que una vez le den una oportunidad no se van arrepentir de seguirla.
> 
> Primero quiero dar unas leves advertencias, la principal es que será una historia con una temática algo adulta (No en el sentido de Lemon, va a a ver, pero tendremos mucho sobre asuntos relacionados con la juventud y sus vivencias en la guerra, los efectos psicológicos, niños soldados, genocidio, política y temas militares)
> 
> Sobre parejas me guiare por las canonica pero no significa que haya una tercera rueda, harem o tres personas en una sola relacion.
> 
> Intentare darle a cada personaje la importancia que merece y enfocarme lo mejor que pueda en sus personalidades y formas de ser. Ahora los dejo con el primer capitulo:

I

Grandes columnas de mármol negro se alzaban sobre el gran palacio, estas se encontraban revestidas con cortinas de seda rojas como la sangre, pero con bordes tan dorados como el mismo oro y en el fondo de aquel gran salón se encontraba la enorme recámara del señor del fuego.

Un salón de considerable tamaño, aunque no tan majestuoso como aquellos que había que recorrer para llegar donde el soberano del fuego, todo, salvo por el trono del dragón donde se encontraba sentado tras un gran muro de fuego, el señor del fuego Azulon, quien observaba la demostración de su joven nieta, quien estaba realizando kata de fuego control de alto nivel, una ráfaga de fuego tras otra era expulsada con cada movimiento de su técnica.

"Esto es suficiente" Azulon habló por primera vez desde que había comenzado la presentación "¿Acaso no venias a presentarme la nueva integrante de vuestra familia?" Ozai rápidamente agacho e inclinó su cabeza y susurro levente a Ursa dándole a entender que debía levantarse con la recién nacida entre sus brazos y acercarse, la joven mujer caminó en silencio mientras sostenía a la niña quien todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Su nombre es Kiyi" Azulon inclino levemente su cabeza en señal de interés, la observo por corto tiempo "Es un nombre un tanto peculiar y poco común entre la nobleza y realeza, Ursa bajo su mirada para evitar el escrutinio del señor del fuego, un intento en vano de ocultar su irritación "Es un nombre de mi antiguo hogar".

Fue entonces que Azulon perdió todo su interés, no sin antes hacer evidente su desprecio por aquel comentario "Como digas querida, ahora toma tus hijos y márchate, hablare a solas con mi hijo" Ursa obedeció en silencio, no tuvo dificultades en hacer que su hijo mayor la siguiera, después de todo Zuko era el más interesado en marcharse acababa de pasar por uno de los momentos más incómodo y humillante de su vida.

Pero Azula aprovecho el leve descuido de su madre quien llevaba a su hermano mayor y su hermana menor, ocupando toda su atención para escabullirse tras las cortinas, con la clara intención de escuchar todo.

"¡Padre!" Respondió con voz fuerte y clara que resonó por todo el salón "Debes saber al igual que yo que con la muerte de Lu ten, ha desaparecido completamente la línea de sangre de mi hermano Iroh, no solo ello si no que ante la muerte de su primogénito y único hijo levantó el asedio de Ba sing se, en el momento en que la nación del fuego estuvo más cerca de la victoria" Ozai permaneció mirando fijamente a su padre mientras decía aquellas palabras para finalizar inclinando su cabeza hasta el suelo "Padre, yo estoy aquí, mi hermano ha perdido su curso y no sabemos dónde está pero heme aquí frente a ti, mi linaje es vasto, mis hijos están vivos".

"Di lo que quieres" Refuto Azulon mientras las llamas a su alrededor crecían con fuerza como una clara señal de advertencia "Padre, revoca la primogenitura de Iroh, soy tu humilde servidor, estoy aquí para servirte a ti y a nuestra gran nación, permíteme continuar con tu legado"

Grandes llamaradas surgieron desde el trono del dragón mientras el señor del fuego Azulon miraba con gran desprecio a su hijo menor "Me pides que traicione a Iroh, te atreves incluso a sugerir que tienes algún derecho en continuar mi legado ¿Cómo te atreves? Iroh es mi primogénito, debes pagar por vuestras palabras, vuestra ambición"

"Padre…" Intento hablar Ozai, pero una rápida ráfaga de fuego acalló sus palabras "¡Silencio! Tu castigo será acorde con tu crimen, Ozai, ¿Quieres mi trono? ¿Crees que tienes derecho alguno? Entonces tendrás que demostrarlo, Iroh ha perdido a su amado hijo, a su primogénito ahora tu tendrás que sacrificar el tuyo"

Entonces Ozai elevo una sonrisa en su rostro "Soy tu humilde servidor, padre" fue entonces cuando Azulon sonrió "Oh, ¿Crees que será tan fácil? ¿De qué me serviría eso? Tú, no sietes amor por tu primogénito, lo sé, te he observado, pero ¿Qué hay de tu pequeña prodigio, a ella la amaras más que a este trono? Deberás apagar su llama de la misma forma que se apagó la de Lu ten"

"Padre, Azula es una maestra fuego y podría ser una de las más grandes de nuestra historia, sería un desperdicio acabar con su vida tan pronto sin darle oportunidad de servir a su nación" Ozai intento no mostrar ninguna clase de vacilación mientras trataba de hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre.

"Será tu decisión Ozai, la vida de aquella que amas por mi trono, o podrás salvarla, pero a cambio deberás elegir el exilio, dime hijo mío ¿Cuál es tu decisión?" Ozai se inclino en señal de respeto a su padre mientras murmuraba rápidamente su respuesta, sin dudar y sin vacilar.

II

Corrió rápidamente por la arena de la playa, cuando divisó el gran buque de guerra acercándose a gran velocidad hacia su isla, lamentablemente fue seguido por otras embarcaciones de menor tamaño, el gran símbolo de la bandera llameante sobre la proa de aquellos barcos, corrió tan rápido como pudo, tratando que su miedo no debilitara sus piernas.

"¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí!" Gritó la pequeña niña, rápidamente el vigía de la isla comenzó a tocar la alarma, dando el aviso a todas las guerreras de la isla, que era el momento que estaban esperando.

"Aska, esto es tu culpa, nos han condenado a todas" Dijo una de las guerreras kyoshi de mayor edad "Fue una decisión de todas, todas acordamos ir a luchar, a defender a Ba sing se, defender a nuestro rey y al reino tierra" Con ella las demás guerreras asintieron dando apoyo a su comandante.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" Se acerco la pequeña niña a Aska quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras la abrazaba con fuera "Mi pequeña Suki te dije que no fueras a la playa" "Lo siento mamá, pero ya están aquí" Lo repitió varias veces "Lo sé mi pequeña, lo sé, pero necesito que seas valiente y me escuches, quiero que tomes a las demás niñas y se refugien con los demás aldeanos".

Suki estalló en lagrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre, Aska intento refrenar sus propias lagrimas y apartó a su hija con determinación de su lado mientras la miraba fijamente "Oye, no llores pequeña, eres una gran descendiente del avatar Kyoshi, debes ser valiente mi niña, ahora vete y espera por nuestro regreso" Y en ese momento el jefe anciano de la aldea agarro por la cintura a la niña y se la llevo con los demás refugiados.

Aska vio como se alejaba su hija, sabiendo que esta podría ser la ultima vez que la viera y lo único que podía escuchar eran sus llantos desesperados, queriendo regresar a su lado. Aska rápidamente tomo su posición como líder de las guerreras, ella con otras 50 combatientes, sobrevivientes del asedio de Ba sing se, se prepararon para la lucha, organizaron sus defensas en la empalizada de la aldea y desde los alcantarillados desde donde se podía divisar la bahía, el único lugar de desembarco para las pesadas naves de la nación del fuego.

Las guerreras Kyoshi usaron las pocas defensas que tenían en ese momento, tres grandes escorpiones de balista con los que empezaron a atacar las pequeñas naves de desembarco que comenzaban a acercarse a la isla, pero las pesadas y blindadas naves de la nación del fuego apenas sufrieron daño alguno, solo fueron un par de golpes de suerte y consiguieron voltear una de las naves de desembarco.

"¡Arqueros!" Gritó con fuerza Aska, sus compañeras respondieron tensando sus arcos, prepararon sus flechas y cuando los soldados de la nación del fuego tocaron la playa, fueron recibidos con una continua ráfaga de flechas ocasionando las primeras bajas por el combate, en aquel gran buque de la nación del fuego se encontraba el general Yamamoto.

"Capitán Zhao, enséñales a estos barbaros el poder de nuestra nación" Este solo respondió con una sencilla sonrisa macabra "Señores a mi orden abran fuego" Las pesadas catapultas mecánicas, seis en total, comenzaron a preparar la carga, los maestros fuego se prepararon para encender el proyectil y cuando Zhao dio la orden la isla Kyoshi ardió en llamas.

III

Evadió a los guardias, uno tras otro, uso cada pasillo que pudo encontrar, sentía que su pecho le oprimía, su respiración estaba entrecortada, con cada paso que daba un triste pensamiento pasaba por su mente y es que no sabia a quien acudir, ni donde refugiarse, se sentía atrapada como un triste canario que no tenia a donde ir, aun así, siguió adelante, yendo hacia la única persona que con muchas dudas y temores podría ayudarle.

Así que llego hasta la habitación donde sabia que la encontraría, y ahí estaba ella, su madre Ursa, quien se encontraba acurrucando a su pequeña y recién llegada hermana en su cuna. Azula sintió un poco de odio, rabia y siempre lo negaría, pero envidia también, su madre siempre había tenido a su dulce, inocente y débil hermano Zuko y ahora tenia a esta nueva niña, su perfecto reemplazo, tal vez se había equivocado en venir a pedirle ayuda, y estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero cuando iba a hacerlo escucho la suave voz que la llamaba.

"¿Azula?" Pregunto su madre mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la habitación de su pequeña hija, donde se encontraba Azula, quien la miro con grandes ojos abiertos y Ursa vio por primera vez en muchos años el miedo reflejado en su hija, Azula "¿Qué pasa querida, estas bien?" Pregunto nuevamente mientras sostenía los hombros de su hija. Azula se debatió si decirle o no a su madre, su garganta se sentía seca en ese momento, pero prosiguió a contarle lo que había sucedido.

"Mamá, tienes que ayudarme" su madre no dudo en responder "Claro hija, dime que pasa" un leve sentimiento cálido surgió en su corazón al saber que su hija, su segunda hija aun la necesitaba a pesar de su tan complicada personalidad, tan parecida a la de su padre "Mamá…" Trato de controlar sus lágrimas, ella no era así, ella era Azula, princesa de la nación del fuego y una maestra fuego prodigio "Mamá, papá va a matarme"

Ursa cambio rápidamente su actitud, reemplazada por un sentimiento de extrañeza y un temor que consumió sus entrañas "Querida, te he dicho muchas veces que no debes mentir" Intento que sus palabras sonaran como si se tratara de una broma, pero rápidamente su hija negó con desesperación "Mamá, esto es en serio, tienes que ayudarme, papá va a matarme" Y en ese momento Ursa miro con la mayor seriedad posible a su hija.

"Ven conmigo" tomo suavemente la mano de su hija y la arrastró hasta su habitación, cerro con fuerza las puertas y las aseguró y se arrodillo a una estatura conveniente para mirar a su hija de frente "Cuéntamelo todo y no omitas ningún detalle ¿Porque dices que tu padre quiere matarte?" Azula comenzó a contarle todo lo que había escuchado una vez que su padre y su abuelo se hubieron quedado a solas en las recamaras del señor del fuego.

IV

Suki permaneció oculta en el sótano hasta que sintió que una mano la jalo con fuerza del cabello y la arrastro lejos de su escondite mientras escuchaba los fuertes y estruendosos llantos de las personas a su alrededor.

Los soldados de la nación del fuego la llevaban a ella y a los demás habitantes de la aldea, los sobrevivientes que se habían escondido en los refugios.

Su amada y preciosa aldea se había reducido a las cenizas y la gran estatua del avatar Kyoshi fue derribada por los soldados y en un acto simbólico le habían cortado la cabeza.

Había cuatro guerreras kyoshi encadenadas a un lado, mientras las observo con temor, horror, una montaña de cadáveres, los soldados estaban terminado de lanzar los cuerpos inertes de las defensoras de la isla y entre ellas pudo observar la mirada fría de las antiguas amigas de su madre.

"Atención" Dijo quien parecía ser el comandante de la fuerza invasora "Vuestra antigua líder, tiene unas palabras que decirles" Suki observo en silencio como su madre, era traída encadenada, no traía consigo el maquillaje insignia de las guerreras, su labio inferior estaba partido, su ojo derecho morado y parecía tener una quemadura en su brazo derecho.

"Yo, Aska, antigua capitana de las guerreras kyoshi he anunciado la rendición de nuestra isla y de nuestros deseos de colaborar con la nación del fuego" la multitud empezó a gritar su negativa mientras Aska, bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Zhao camino hacia adelante mientras miraba el pequeño grupo de niñas asustadas frente a él "Vuestras madres son débiles, vuestros padres cobardes, pero ustedes se convertirán en una nueva generación de guerreras al servicio de nuestra gran nación. Ahora todas ustedes morirán y vivirán por el señor del fuego"

Al finalizar esas palabras los soldados de la nación de fuego comenzaron a capturar a todas las niñas pequeñas y alejarlas de los adultos, muchos intentaron defenderse, evitar que esto ocurriera, pero fue en vano, la superioridad militar y de hombres hizo evidente la incapacidad de los aldeanos de defender a los más jóvenes "¡Esto no era parte del trato!" Gritó con desesperación Aska mientras trataba de liberarse de sus cadenas para llegar a las niñas, en especial a su hija Suki.

"¡Mami!" Gritó la pequeña Suki mientras estiraba sus manos en un intento vano por llegar a su madre, pero lo único que alcanzo a observar fueron las lagrimas y los gritos desesperados de su madre intentando llegar a su lado.

V

Lo primero que noto esa mañana fue el bullicio que están ocasionado los sirvientes, estuvieron sonando el gong constantemente, anunciando la noticia de la muerte del señor del fuego Azulon. Zuko sin poder creerlo se levantó rápidamente de su cama y abandonó su habitación apresuradamente, camino directamente a la habitación de su madre para preguntarle si era cierto que su abuelo había muerto, pero al llegar a su habitación se sorprendió al no encontrarla, más la habitación no estaba vacía.

Allí se encontraba sentada sobre la gran cama y con la vista agachada a su hermana Azula "¿Dónde está mamá?" Le preguntó Zuko "Se ha ido" Respondió con un tono lúgubre "¿A qué te refieres con que se ha ido? Deja de jugar Azula y dime donde esta" Azula simplemente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermano.

"El abuelo ha muerto y ha nombrado a nuestro padre como su sucesor. Felicidades Zuzu, ahora eres el príncipe heredero" Azula intento marcharse de la habitación en ese momento, pero Zuko trato de impedírselo.

"Esto no es gracioso, deja de mentir Azula" Le exigió inmediatamente Zuko, Azula le sonrió arrogantemente "Oh querido hermano mayor, te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que digo la verdad a pesar que pocos son los que parecen creerme, ahora retírate, mamá se ha ido y debo buscar a los sirvientes para que se encarguen de nuestra pequeña hermana" Y Azula dejo atrás a Zuko que se quedó observando la habitación vacía de su madre dándose cuenta que en verdad se había marchado.

VI

5 años después.

Katara observo para su sorpresa y conmoción la gran esfera de hielo que brillaba y parecía contener una persona adentro, su hermano Sokka que parecía ser más precavido le advirtió en varias oportunidades que se alejara, pero su curiosidad por saber que era lo que había ahí era más grande.

"Creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos" Repitió nuevamente su hermano "Creo que hay alguien adentro, alguien atrapado" Reafirmo Katara mientras tomo el mazo de su hermano y golpeo con fuerza la pared de hielo sin saber que esto desencadenaría un ciclo de sucesos continuos que cambiarían el mundo.


End file.
